Bowgart
"The Bowgart loves to stand in puddles. It sucks a muddy combination of water and earth through its feet to feed rapid horn growth. When shed, it strings and tunes its horns to replace its old instrument." Description The Bowgart is a four-armed humanoid monster. Distinctive charcateristics include three-fingers, a light covering of pale blue fur, two horn-like protrusions on the top of its head, feet with permeable membranes, and a tendency to bite its lower lip. Bowgarts' feet are strongly connected to the growth of its horns. Water and soil are drawn in through the membranes on the soles of their feet, and are combined in an internal process to produce thin, flat horns. As they mature, a monster's horns begin to curl backward, resembling the scroll of a orchestral string instrument like a violin or a cello, and even feature knobby growths that look like tuning pegs. Once the horns have grown to a considerable size, they are shed. Usually, the shed horns share the same proportionate size relationship to the monster as would a double bass to a human being of average size. Scavenging strings from its environment, the Bowgart stretches them along the length of the instrument, attaching them to the knobby tuning pegs on one end and creating fine tuners on the other. Finally, it crafts bows from the remains of its old instrument. Song The Bowgart Monster's contribution to an Island's song is the equivalent of upper and lower string sections. The Bowgart's top two arms are responsible for the bowing and fingering of the upper string part, and the bottom two arms, the lower part. Breeding The Bowgart Monster can be bred using monsters that combine to give all the elements Plant, Water and Cold. Possible combination(s): * Maw and Potbelly * Oaktopus and Mammott * Furcorn and Toe Jammer Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Shrubb.png|Shrubb|link=Shrubb|linktext=Shrubb Tweedle.png|Tweedle|link=Tweedle|linktext=Tweedle Toob.png|Toob|link=Toob|linktext=Toob Travelers' Sign.png|Travelers' Sign|link=Travelers' Sign|linktext=Travelers' Sign Eerie Remains.png|Eerie Remains|link=Eerie Remains|linktext=Eerie Remains Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Shrubb *Tweedle *Toob *Travelers' Sign *Eerie Remains Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Notes *The Bowgart was originally called a "Toedello." Special Occasions Halloween 2012 Between the 26th of October and the 1st of November 2012, all Bowgarts (on all the islands) were changed for the Halloween Bowgart, as part of the Plant Island Halloween celebration. Christmas 2012 During the Christmas season, all Bowgarts on all islands were swapped for the Christmas Bowgart. Category:Monsters Category:Plant Category:Water Category:Cold Category:Triple Element Monsters